1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to disable equipment in the event of tampering or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Situations may occur wherein equipment falls into the hands of non-friendly personnel or organizations. For example, military equipment may be captured or recovered by enemy forces or a business competitor may obtain equipment with the purpose of industrial espionage. In such situations, it is often desirable to disable or destroy the equipment, so that certain information cannot be determined by the non-friendly personnel or organization.
Devices have been developed to address problems such as these. While there are many designs of such devices well known in the art, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.